


Une seule rencontre peut changer toute une vie

by OrwenPetiteMoustache



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrwenPetiteMoustache/pseuds/OrwenPetiteMoustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Sherlock Holmes et Watson se sont rencontrés et surtout comment leur relation a évoluée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture ^^

            Je venais de revenir il y avait peu d’Afghanistan. Ma jambe me faisait souffrir mais je devais la faire travailler afin qu’elle ne perde pas trop de sa force. Heureusement pour moi, il y avait ce parc fort agréable près de l’hôtel dans lequel je vivais depuis mon retour, en attendant de trouver un endroit à moi et qui conviendrait à ma petite pension. J’étais donc, ce jour là, un jeudi après-midi de l’année 1881 si je me souviens bien, en train de me promener dans ce parc. Il faisait beau et je marchais tranquillement, admirant comme à mon habitude le paysage pourtant devenu familier quand quelqu’un me percuta par derrière. Déséquilibré, je partis en avant. Je me serais surement mangé la poussière, si un bras fort ne m’avait retenu fermement par la taille. Dans un mouvement rapide et professionnel, je fus remis sur pieds et avant même de pouvoir remercier quiconque, un petit « Mes excuses, Docteur » parvint à mes oreilles, avant de voir une chevelure brune et décoiffée bondir comme un diable de derrière mon dos et partir en courant. Bientôt suivie par un petit groupe de quatre personnes à l’air fort peu engageant, jurant comme des charretiers à l’encontre de l’homme qui venait de leur filer entre les doigts. Les quatre hommes me dépassèrent, manquant au passage de me bousculer. Je restais un peu ahuri pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre ma route.  
            Ce n’est qu’en rentrant dans ma chambre que cela me frappa.L’homme qui m’avait bousculé puis rattrapé, avait dit « Mes excuses, Docteur ». Comment avait-il su que j’étais Docteur ?  
            Cette question me trotta dans la tête tout le reste de la journée et même les jours d’après. Après tout, rien n’indiquait que j’étais médecin. Pas de signe distinctif. Mes vêtements étaient on ne peut plus commun. Cela m’intriguait au plus au point. Mais je fus rapidement interrompu dans mes interrogations par un télégramme de Scotland Yard. On me demandait de me dépêcher pour l’autopsie d’un corps. Je fus surpris de recevoir cette demande. Après tout, je revenais du front depuis peu et je n’avais pas encore vraiment cherché du travail, et tout d’un coup par miracle, ses messieurs de la police avaient besoin de mes services. Il fallait l’avouer, ce mystère était bien plus intriguant que « Mes excuses, Docteur» de ce jeune fripon.  
            Je me rendis donc, comme demandé à l’adresse indiquée, pour une autopsie. Je fus fort bien accueilli mais personne ne put répondre à ma question qui étais pourtant très simple : Pourquoi moi ?  
            Après m’avoir conduit dans la salle d’autopsie, on m’amena le corps. C’est à ce moment là qu’un inspecteur de police fit son entrée, accompagné d’un autre homme. Brun, plutôt petit mais fort bien bâtit.  
« Bonjour Docteur. Inspecteur Lestrade. Je suis chargé de l’enquête, et voici… »  
L’inspecteur fut interrompu par son accompagnateur, qui se pencha sur le cadavre avant de lui mordre l’orteil. Au passage, l’homme m’ignora royalement. Pas un regard, ni même un bonjour. Première impression : grossier personnage.  
«  Sherlock Holmes. » Finit l’inspecteur Lestrade en soupirant.   
L’homme en question retira ses dents de l’orteil du mort et se recula en faisant une drôle de moue. Un peu comme un bébé venant de goûter à du citron. Holmes sortit une petite fiole de sa poche contenant un liquide blanc et en avala une gorgée.  
« Bonjour. Finis-je par dire.  
\- Oui, oui. Marmonna t-il, tout en continuant à examiner le cadavre.  
\- Inspecteur, pourriez-vous me dire ce que je fais ici, si Monsieur Holmes s’occupe déjà d’examiner le corps…de manière peu orthodoxe. »  
Je fronçais les sourcils. Holmes venait de renifler l’oreille du cadavre. Je lançais un petit regard à l’inspecteur Lestrade. Il haussa les épaules en signe d’incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas plus que moi ce que faisait Holmes apparemment.  
« Empoisonnement au cyanure. Vous devriez conclure à la même conclusion en autopsiant le corps.  
\- Pourquoi m’avoir fait venir, si… »  
Holmes se redressa soudainement comme possédé et sortit de la pièce d’un pas conquérant.  
« Désolé pour ça, Docteur. Monsieur Holmes est…Commença Lestrade.  
\- Gentlemen, hop hop hop, la scène de crime n’attend plus que nous. » Hurla Holmes à l’autre bout du couloir.   
L’inspecteur soupira, tout en se pinçant le nez, avant de m’inviter d’un mouvement de main à passer devant.  
            J’ignore pourquoi je le suivis, après tout j’étais médecin, pas policier. Quoiqu’il en soit, quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais sur une scène de crime, entouré de policiers courants dans tous les sens. Au milieu d’eux, Holmes était calme et immobile. Ses yeux semblaient tout examiner dans les moindres détails. Il bougea finalement et s’approcha de Lestrade et moi.  
« Thé ? »  
Fut le seul mot qu’il prononça avant de se diriger hors de ma scène de crime. Pourquoi Lestrade et moi le suivîmes ? Aucune idée. Dans tous les cas, nous nous retrouvâmes, dix minutes plus tard en train de boire un thé à la terrasse d’un café.  
« Holmes, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous avez trouvé à la fin ! S’énerva un peu Lestrade.  
\- Le retour à la vie civile ne vous a pas été trop difficile, Docteur ? S’enquit Holmes.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?   
\- Seriez-vous sourd, mon bon Docteur ? Demanda t-il, un sourire clairement moqueur sur le visage.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas sourd, Monsieur Holmes et oui je me suis bien fait à la vie civile, même si je ne sais absolument aucune idée de comment vous avez su que j’étais militaire.  
\- Retour d’Afghanistan il y a de cela deux mois maximum, pour cause de blessure à votre jambe. Sûrement une balle perdue ayant endommagé votre genou. Vous habitez depuis votre retour dans un hôtel de la rue Strand. Vous faîte chaque jour une petite promenade dans le parc où je vous ai malencontreusement bousculé la dernière fois.  
\- Me fileriez-vous, Monsieur Holmes ? » M’exclamais-je ahuri.  
Il me regarda comme si j’étais un crétin qui ne comprenait rien à rien, avant de se lever comme offensé par mes paroles et de partir sans un mot. Seul trace de son passage, un petit papier qui avait dû tomber de sa poche et qui reposait désormais sur sa chaise.  
« Est-il toujours comme ça ? Demandais-je à l’inspecteur.  
\- Malheureusement, oui. Répondit-il simplement en se massant les tempes. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ceci, Docteur. Monsieur Holmes est quelque peu…  
\- Dérangé ?  
\- Oui. Ecoutez, tout ceci doit vous paraître étrange, mais c’est lui-même qui a insisté pour que je vous engage comme médecin légiste.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il n’a clairement pas eu besoin de mon aide pour découvrir que le corps avait ingéré une quantité mortelle de cyanure.  
\- Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Holmes et je préfère l’ignorer. Je n’ai accepté sa demande que pour qu’il soit plus facile à gérer. Il a traité d’imbéciles et d’incompétents, les trois médecins légistes qui vous ont précédés.  
\- Quel charmant gentilhomme. »  
Nous finîmes notre thé en silence avant de nous séparer. En partant, je ramassais le papier qu’avait laissé tomber Holmes. Une annonce pour la location d’une chambre au 221B Backer Street. Le loyer était raisonnable. Je décidais d’aller y jeter un coup d’œil le lendemain.

 

            Le jour suivant, je sortis me promener dans le parc comme chaque jour. La journée de la veille n’arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête. Ce Holmes était vraiment un personnage singulier. Et surtout particulièrement grossier. Je l’avais accusé de m’espionner, mais se pourrait-il qu’il ait tout simplement tout deviné en m’observant ? Non, cela ne pouvait être possible ! Personne ne pouvait être si…perspicace.  
            En sortant de l’hôtel, je croisais un vendeur de journaux. Je lui en achetais un. Le gros titre annonçait l’arrestation du meurtrier de Monsieur Smith. En dessous, la photo montrait l’inspecteur Lestrade arrêtant une femme. Derrière lui, une tête ébouriffée tournait le dos au photographe. Holmes. Il avait apparemment résolu le mystère.  
            Après avoir lu l’article, je refermais le journal et le coinçais sous mon bras. Mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de mes poches. Il faisait un peu frisquet ce jour là. Un bout de papier entra en contact avec ma main droite. Je le sortis. 221B Backer Street. Ce n’était pas trop loin.  
            J’avais pensé que la maison était bien plus proche, mais finalement au bout de presque une heure, j’étais arrivé à destination. A ma grande surprise, Holmes se trouvait sur le perron, plutôt bien vêtu et trépignant d’impatience.  
« A vous voilà enfin ! S’était-il exclamé quand je fus arrivé à sa hauteur.  
\- En retard ? Mais… »  
Je n’avais pu finir ma phrase que celui-ci m’entrainait déjà à sa suite dans le hall.  
« Madame Hudson, voici le Docteur Watson. Veuillez l’excusez pour son retard, c’est un brave homme mais sa ponctualité laisse à désirer. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, venez, suivez-moi. »  
La dame disparut derrière une porte. Holmes la suivit. Je restais, là dans le hall, abasourdi. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Holmes revint sur ses pas et me regarda avec insistance.  
« Vous ne voulez pas faire attendre la Dame plus longtemps, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de moi, Monsieur Holmes.  
\- Bien évidemment ! Quel serait l’intérêt autrement. »  
Et il disparut de nouveau. Non mais quel toupet !  
            Je finis tout de même par bouger et retrouvais Madame Hudson et Holmes dans la cuisine. Elle me servit une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits secs.  
« J’espère que vous vous plairez ici. Déclara Madame Hudson en débarrassant.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire.» M’interrompit Holmes.  
Me tirant par le bras, il me fit monter les escaliers menant au premier étage.  
« Voilà, votre salle d’auscultation. La plaque indiquant que vous travaillez ici, sera bientôt installée sur le devant de la maison. Et ici… _Expliqua t-il en sortant de la pièce_ …c’est votre chambre. Plutôt spacieuse ne trouvez-vous pas ?   
\- Pourquoi… »  
Je respirais profondément. Holmes avait une capacité incroyable à me faire sortir de mes gonds.  
« Pourquoi mes affaires sont-elles ici ?  
\- Je les ai fait déménager ici, voyons ! Ne posez pas des questions stupides !  
\- Stupides ? STUPIDES ! Monsieur Holmes, je ne vous connais pas…  
\- Si vous me connaissez, nous nous sommes rencontré hier, et avant hier. Me coupa-t-il.  
\- Oh non non non, ça ne suffit pas pour connaître quelqu’un ! Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec le grossier personnage que vous êtes ! Alors ramenez toutes mes affaires à mon hôtel et ne venez plus m’importuner.  
\- Malheureusement, votre chambre est déjà réservée par quelqu’un d’autre…  
\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne souffrez pas de problèmes auditifs ?  
\- Oui, mes oreilles vont parfaitement bien.  
\- Bien alors vous avez dû comprendre quand je disais que votre chambre avait déjà été retenu par une autre personne que vous. Mais de toute façon, à quoi vous servirait votre chambre d’hôtel, alors que vous habitez ici ?  
\- Je ne vis pas ici !  
\- Si vous avez signé ici. »  
Holmes me tendit un papier. C’était un contrat de location et effectivement ma signature s’y trouvait.  
« Auriez, par un hasard quelconque et tout à fait fortuit, un rapport avec cette mascarade ?  
\- Peut-être. » M’avait-il souri.   
J’avais serré les poings et inspiré profondément. Cet homme était vraiment insupportable, sournois, vicieux, perfide et manipulateur. J’étais désormais convaincu qu’il avait tout manigancé depuis le début. Mais dans quel but ?  
« Bienvenu chez vous. » Avait-il lancé avant de s’enfermer dans ce qui devait être sa chambre, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui dire ma façon de penser.  
Et voilà comment j’ai rencontré Holmes et été obligé de vivre sous le même toit que lui.


	2. Cohabitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon chapitre...

        Contre toutes attentes, Holmes était agréable à vivre. Le fait que je ne le voyais que très peu aidant surement beaucoup. Et lorsque nous arrivions à nous croiser, nous n’échangions que quelques civilités rien de plus.  
         L’homme était, à mon plus grand étonnement, des plus calme et silencieux. Je dois l’avouer, je m’attendais à ce que Holmes soit un homme aux mœurs dissolues. Mais il n’en était rien. Il ne sortait que très peu de sa chambre et les quelques visites qu’il avait eu depuis notre installation, avaient été celles de l’inspecteur Lestrade et de l’agent Clark. Alors qu’il ne cessait de traiter ouvertement le premier de sot, Holmes semblait avoir une affection toute particulièrement pour le dernier. Raison qui m’échappait totalement.  
         Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Mon cabinet recevait de plus en plus de clients, ma chambre était bien plus spacieuse et confortable que celle dans laquelle j’habitais jusqu’il y a peu, Madame Hudson était adorable et Holmes était finalement un parfait colocataire  
         Du moins, c’est la première impression que j’avais eu d’Holmes. Car après deux semaines de calme et de tranquillité, le vil chenapan montra enfin son véritable visage.

        Madame Hudson et moi-même étions tranquillement en train de prendre le thé quand des coups de feu avaient retenti à l’étage. Madame Hudson avait eu tellement peur qu’elle en avait renversé son thé. Craignant un quelconque agresseur, je m’étais précipité dans la chambre de Holmes. Celle-ci était fermée et j’eus donc à l’enfoncer.  
         La porte avait cédé sans trop de peine, mais dans mon élan, je partis en avant. Je ne dus mon salut qu’à un tronc, bien que cela semble totalement ridicule à dire, qui empêcha ma chute. Me redressant, je découvris avec le plus grand des étonnements une oliveraie, peuplée de quelques animaux inconnus.  
« Monsieur Holmes ! » m’étais-je écrié en tentant d’avancer parmi les oliviers.  
Je n’avais reçu en réponse qu’un nouveau coup de feu. Canne au poing, tous mes sens en alerte, j’avais continué mon avancée parmi les arbres. Il m’avait suffi de quelques pas pour me retrouver dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Je ne vis pas tout de suite Holmes, mais un mannequin criblé de balles. Le cliquetis familier des douilles qui tombaient au sol avait attiré mon attention sur une petite pièce cachée à ma gauche.  
         Fièrement dressé, une arme en main et habillé d’une horrible chemise de nuit, Holmes marmonnait des choses compréhensibles que par lui-même.  
« Vieux fou ! Qu’êtes vous donc en train de faire ?  
\- Je suis dans la force de l’âge mon cher Watson. Quand à ma folie, elle n’est que toute relative. Et pour ce qui est de votre question, je résous une enquête, n’est-ce point évident ? » M’avait-il expliqué sans même me lancer un regard.  
Fixant toujours le mannequin, il avait habillement pris une nouvelle arme et avait tiré.  
         Je dois avouer que son habileté au tir me surprit, moi qui ne le croyait qu’homme de science. J’ignorais aussi à ce moment là, que sa facilité à tirer, était la première surprise d’une longue liste.  
« Cessez de tirer, Monsieur Holmes, vous effrayez Madame Hudson et probablement tout le reste du quartier.  
\- J’irais présenter mes excuses à Nanny, quant au reste du quartier, je n’ai que faire d’eux. S’ils ne sont pas contents, ils n’ont qu’à déménager.  
\- Vous savez ce que vous êtes, Monsieur Holmes ? Un égoïste. »  
Holmes m’avait regardé, le visage impassible, avant de reprendre ses exercices de tirs.  
Quelque peu énervé qu’il m’ait ainsi ignoré, je lui avais arraché l’arme des mains.  
« Il est très impoli, d’interrompre quelqu’un en plein milieu de son travail, Watson…  
\- Docteur Watson, je vous prie. Et de nous deux, je pense que vous êtes le plus impoli ! M’étais-je énervé.  
\- Tout n’est qu’une question de point de vue, je suppose. » Avait-il sourit.  
Fermant mes poings pour contenir ma colère, je m’étais placé entre lui et le mannequin, pensant que cela l’arrêterait. Que diable avais-je pensé cela ? Holmes avait attrapé une autre arme, plus petite cette fois-ci et l’avait brandi devant mon nez. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement et l’adrénaline avait commencé à faire son effet.  
« Vous osez me mettre en joue ? M’étais-je outré.  
\- Ce n’est pas vous que je tiens en joue, mais le mannequin. Ce n’est pas de ma faute si vous vous trouvez devant lui tout de même ! »  
Sa logique était implacable mais totalement farfelue, et cela m’avait laissé bouche bée.  
« Oh ! » S’était-il exclamé soudainement.  
Il s’était ensuite rapproché de moi, et posant ses mains sur mes épaules m’avait légèrement fait décaler sur la droite.  
« Ne bougez surtout pas !  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Mon intention n’est pas de vous blesser, alors ne bougez pas »  
Devant mon air perplexe, il ajouta un « s’il vous plait » qui m’étonna plus que tout. Il était donc capable d’être poli !  
Bien que peu rassuré, j’avais fait comme demandé, et n’avais pas bougé. Holmes s’était alors reculé, avait fermé un œil et tiré sans prévenir.  
« Vous avez failli me…  
\- Je n’ai nullement failli ! Les risques que je vous blesse étaient minimes. Maintenant si vous permettez, je dois informer l’inspecteur Lestrade que j’ai élucidé le meurtre. Et je n’oublierais pas de lui préciser que vous m’avez grandement aidé ! »  
Il avait serré ma main comme pour me remercier, puis avait fait tomber sa chemise de nuit par terre, révélant un habit décent en dessous et était partit comme un diable.  
         J’étais resté un moment dans cette pièce des plus étranges, me posant moult questions qui restaient sans réponses. Comment avait-il fait pour ramener tous ces oliviers sans que ni Madame Hudson ni moi ne nous en rendions compte ? Holmes était-il un génie que personne ne comprenait ou un simple fou échappé d’un quelconque hôpital ? Ou bien était-il un ancien soldat ayant subi quelques traumatismes ?  
         Un mal de tête soudain m’avait pris et encore plus énervé et perplexe qu’à mon arrivée, j’avais quitté la pièce pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Madame Hudson était venue me voir peu de temps après et j’avais été bien en peine de lui expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

         Aujourd’hui, je ne me suis toujours pas habitué aux frasques de Holmes. Et Madame Hudson encore moins. Alors que mon colocataire forcé avait réussi à regagner un peu de mon estime durant les deux dernières semaines, il avait rechuté brutalement après cet épisode. Holmes n’est, tout compte fait, qu’un malpoli, égoïste, arrogant et tout un tas d’autres défauts que je tairais, car je sens la colère monter en moi, à l’heure où j’écris ces quelques lignes.  
         Toutefois, je dois admettre qu’il semble être homme d’honneur, bien que cela me blesse presque de le dire. Tôt ce matin, j’ai trouvé une enveloppe contenant de l’argent et une carte de remerciement pour l’aide fournie durant l’enquête. Je n’ai bien sûr pas accepté l’argent dans un premier temps et l’ai retourné à Holmes. Ou du moins ai-je glissé l’argent sous sa porte. Argent qui m’est revenu quelques heures après accompagné d’un nouveau mot : « De la part de Lestrade. Vous ne voudriez pas l’offenser en refusant cette enveloppe ! ». J’ai finalement gardé l’argent que je garde à l’abri dans l’un de mes tiroirs. Je suis cependant intimement persuadé que cette « récompense » n’émane pas de l’Inspecteur Lestrade mais bien de Holmes.

        Je n’avais jamais prêté attention, mais parfois tard le soir, en tendant bien l’oreille, j’arrive à discerner le son d’un violon provenant de la chambre de Holmes. L’homme, bien qu’ayant apparemment plus de défauts que de qualités, ne manque pas de régulièrement me surprendre. Je dois l’admettre, même si Holmes a la capacité de me mettre hors de moi, il me fascine en même temps. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi exactement. Il se dégage de lui quelque chose de singulier, impossible à décrire ou à expliquer à quelqu’un qui ne l’a jamais rencontré. Je ne lui pardonne pas pour autant ses excentricités fort déplaisantes, mais pour l’instant, personne dans le voisinage ne semble s’être plaint de son comportement. L’un de mes clients, une petite fille m’a même dit hier, que « le monsieur qui sent l’olive » était « très gentil » et qu’il lui avait « donné des bonbons » en lui disant que « le Docteur Watson allait bien s’occuper d’elle ». Cela me surprend de la part de Holmes de me considérer comme un bon médecin, mais encore plus qu’il soit gentil avec quelqu’un d’autre que sa personne. Cet homme est vraiment un mystère à lui tout seul.  
         Mais le voilà qu’il recommence à faire exploser quelques objets dans sa chambre. C’est dans ces moments que je peux dire sans crainte que je le déteste vraiment. Je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé d’arrêter son vacarme ces derniers jours, mais il ne semble pas vouloir m’écouter. Et puis pourquoi m’écouterait-il d’ailleurs ?  
         Madame Hudson va très probablement venir frapper d’une minute à l’autre pour me demander d’aller raisonner Holmes. Ce qu’en gentleman, je vais faire. Bien que je sache pertinemment que c’est une bataille perdue d’avance !  
         On frappe à ma porte, c’est surement Madame Hudson.  
         C’était en effet elle. Et comme je m’y attendais, elle est venue me demander de faire cesser ce boucan. J’ai toqué plusieurs fois à la porte de Holmes mais il ne m’a ni ouvert ni répondu. Je lui ai demandé de stopper ces expériences ou peu importe ce qu’il trafiquait derrière ces murs, et je ne fus accueilli que par le silence.  
         Quiétude qui semble perdurer. Aurait-il pris en compte mes demandes ? Quoiqu’il en soit, il semblerait que cette nuit sera calme. Du moins je l’espère…


	3. Premier Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon chapitre...

        L'hiver est déjà là et Baker Street est recouvert de neige. J'ai toujours aimé l'hiver. Cet air frais qui vous caresse le visage. Hier Holmes a ronchonné à propos de la fraicheur de la température. Selon lui, la météo le déteste et l'empêche sciemment de faire son travail. Je n'ai pas réussi à le raisonner et je pense de plus en plus qu'il est impossible de le faire.  
        La maison est silencieuse aujourd'hui. Mon cher colocataire a disparu une fois de plus. Il me semble l'avoir entendu partir très tôt ce matin, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un rat qui passait par là. Quant à Mme. Hudson, elle est partie chez sa famille ce matin. Elle a eu la gentillesse de décorer le sapin avant de partir, et le rez-de-chaussée sent désormais la sève et les aiguilles de pins. Chose dont s'est aussi plaint Holmes. Il ne semble pas apprécier Noël et cela m'attriste. Ou bien peut-être est-il trop occupé par ses enquêtes pour s'intéresser à cette fête. Cela n'est pas mieux.  
          Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose récemment. Quelque chose qui m'a surpris car je ne m'attendais pas à cela de la part de Holmes. A chaque enquête résolue, il n'en retire aucune gloire. Je n'ai jamais vu son nom ou une photo de lui apparaître dans les articles des journaux. Hors je sais fort bien qu'il a été d'une grande aide notamment pour l'affaire des bijoux volés de la comtesse, ainsi que sur l'affaire du meurtre du boulanger. Cela m'a grandement étonné, car je le pensais egocentrique et prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer. Cependant il semble discret et humble concernant l'aide qu'il apporte à Scotland Yard. Cet homme ne cessera de me stupéfier. Dès que je pense l'avoir cerner, il fait tout pour me prouver le contraire. Je suis impatient de voir comment il réagira à la présence du chien que j'ai recueilli ce matin.  
          Il se fait tard, du moins c'est ce que je déduis de la faible luminosité qui provient de dehors. Ma montre à gousset est malheureusement cassée depuis quelques temps et je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en racheter une pour le moment. Holmes n'est toujours pas rentré mais cela est plutôt normal. Il revient toujours à des heures ingrates, quand tout le monde dort. Peut-être même dort-il chez des amis quand il se fait trop tard, ou trop tôt ! A t-il seulement des amis ? A la vérité, je ne connais rien de lui, si ce n'est son nom, son prénom, son adresse et sa « profession ». Il m'est tout de même difficile de l'imaginer discuter du beau temps avec des amis de longues dates. Holmes ne semble pas être homme à se lier d'amitié.

         Le nouvel habitant de la maisonnée aboie, Holmes est peut-être rentré ? Je n'entends pourtant ni claquements de porte ni jurons.  
Il n'y avait personne en bas, hormis le sapin et le chien Il serait peut-être de bon ton que je lui trouve un nom ! Mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, aucune idée ne me vient.  
          Je commence à avoir faim, mais je ne sais si je dois attendre M. Holmes ou si je dois manger seul. Mais que pourrais-je bien manger de toute façon. Mme. Hudson n'est pas là et je suis un bien piètre cuisinier. Quel triste Noël ! Si le sapin ne trônait pas fièrement à l'entrée, je pourrais presque oublier que nous sommes le 25 décembre.

        Le chien aboie de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, je discerne le craquement de la porte. Et un juron « Sapristi, quelle est cette infâme créature ?»  
C'est bien Holmes. Il peste contre l'animal depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il m'a déjà averti qu'il n'irait jamais le promener et que son espace vital, c'est-à-dire sa chambre lui était interdit. Et selon lui, le chien ressemble à l'ancien Premier Ministre William Ewart Gladstone.  
          Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, mais je viens d'accepter la proposition de Holmes de diner avec lui au restaurant. Je suis un peu inquiet. Je ne sais ni où il m'emmène, ni comment il va se comporter. Je prie pour que l'esprit de Noël l'apaise un peu. Je me fais surement beaucoup d'illusions !  
          Je dois me dépêcher, j'entends déjà Holmes me crier que je suis lent. A ce que je vois, il est toujours aussi rustre.

 

         Il est tard, je suis fatigué, mais je me dois de poser sur papier cette soirée. Il m'a emmené dans ce fameux restaurant de Londres. J'avais eu peur de ne pouvoir m'offrir qu'une simple salade, mais à ma grande surprise, le serveur m'a donné une carte sans prix. Quand j'ai demandé une explication à Holmes, celui-ci m'a répondu le plus naturellement du monde qu'il m'invitait et que pour commander, je n'avais en aucun cas besoin du montant des plats. J'ai été vexé au début, mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus je pense que Holmes tentait d'être un gentleman. Même si sa façon de faire laisse à désirer.  
Et contre toute attente, nous parlâmes de choses anodines, et même de mon travail au cabinet. Il semblait intéressé, mais je n'arrive à déterminer s'il l'était réellement ou s'il était excellent comédien ! Peut-être un peu des deux.  
Nous sommes restés longtemps au restaurant, mais il a bien fallu que nous rentrions. Gladstone nous a chaleureusement accueillis quand nous sommes rentrés. Holmes semble toujours un peu réticent à l'idée d'avoir un chien dans la maison, mais il n'a rien fait pour le faire partir. J'en déduis qu'il accepte qu'il reste.  
J'aurais bien aimé continuer à discuter un peu avec Holmes, mais sitôt rentré, il m'a fait part de son intention à aller se coucher. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai été un peu déçu. Il est monté dans sa chambre en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. J'allais faire de même quand Gladstone jappa. Il se trouvait vers le sapin et grattait quelque chose à son pied. Un peu intrigué par son comportement, je me suis approché. Entre ses pattes se trouvait un petit paquet. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Mme. Hudson mais dessus, écrit d'une très belle écriture, le mot disait « Joyeux Noël Watson, votre dévoué Holmes. »

        A l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai toujours pas ouvert le paquet. Après sa découverte, je suis allé toquer à la porte de Holmes, mais celui-ci ne m'a pas répondu, et je n'ai pas insisté.  
J'hésite à ouvrir ce cadeau, car je n'ai rien à offrir en retour. Mais en même temps je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il renferme. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une farce, et qu'un petit diable va surgir de la boite. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de sa part.

         J'ai finalement décidé de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, un très bel écrin en cuir noir qui à lui seul valait surement une petite fortune, abritait une magnifique montre à gousset en argent. Comment Holmes a-t-il su que la mienne était cassée ? Ses trois dernières semaines, je l'ai vu en tout quatre fois. Nous sommes échangé quelques civilités à chaque fois, mais à aucun moment je n'ai parlé de ma montre, ni ne lui ai montré. Je suis perplexe, heureux, surpris ! Cet homme a le don de me troubler.  
Il est maintenant minuit passé et il est peut-être temps que je pose ma plume et que je m'endorme au son des tic tac de ma montre.

        Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Monsieur Holmes.


	4. Premiers soins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture...

        Voilà maintenant 6 mois que je vis au 221 B Backer Street. Ma vie est simple et monotone, bien loin de ma vie de soldat, mais j'apprécie cette stabilité. Bien qu'elle m'ait fait peur au début, je l'embrasse pleinement désormais. La vie au front est dure, bruyante et stressante. Elle empeste la mort, la sueur, le sang mais aussi la poudre et le désespoir ! Mais ici, à Londres, tout me semble paisible et silencieux, même aux heures les plus agitées.  
         Les rares moments où la vie de soldat semble me manquer sont indubitablement liés à Sherlock Holmes. Qu'il soit en train de tirer sur l'un des murs de sa chambre, de concocter quelques étranges mixtures explosives ou bien qu'il dévale les escaliers d'un pas alerte, il fait ressortir mon instinct de combattant.  
         Dans ses instants, je contemple pendant quelques minutes mon ancien uniforme et me remémore la folie du champ de bataille. Je me rappelle pourquoi je ne veux plus d'aventures dans ma vie. Mais plus que mon uniforme, c'est ma jambe qui me rappelle à l'ordre ! Elle qui autrefois était fringante, n'est désormais qu'un lot d'ennuis et de douleurs avec lesquels je dois apprendre à vivre.  
Heureusement ces moments d'égarements où je repense à ma vie de soldat se font de plus en plus rares. En effet, ces dernières semaines, je n'ai presque jamais croisé Monsieur Holmes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en vie et en bonne santé. Du moins, est-ce ce que j'en ai déduis en apprenant au fil des mois à reconnaître sa démarche ou plutôt ses démarches. Tantôt légère et rapide, tantôt lourde et lente et parfois même, sa démarche se fait gracieuse, presque dansante. Il me semble même l'avoir entendu porter des talons ! Mais surement est-ce mon esprit qui m'a joué des tours à une heure indue de la nuit.  
          Parfois, le soir, je me surprends à attendre le bruit feutré de ses pas. Mais je dois bien avouer que je finis souvent par m'endormir avant de l'entendre rentrer.  
         Cependant hier soir, je ne me suis pas endormi. Je lisais l'article fort intéressant de l'éminent Professeur Moriarty quand j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer précautionneusement. Cela ne pouvait être que M. Holmes puisque la nuit, Gladstone monte la garde tel un cerbère contrairement à la journée où il semble ne faire que dormir. Je soupçonne mon cher détective d'être le responsable de cet étrange comportement !

        Je disais donc qu'il me semblait l'avoir entendu monter les escaliers hier soir. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas ! La démarche que j'entendais était bien trop hésitante pour être celle de M. Homes.  
        Croyant à un voleur, j'avais dégainé silencieusement mon sabre et éteint ma lampe, avant de me faufiler hors de ma chambre.  
« Rangez-donc ce sabre avant que vous ne vous blessiez ! » Avait retenti une voix.  
Surpris, j'avais lâché un juron.  
« Pourquoi diable boitez-vous ?  
\- J'ai rencontré un infirme qui m'a affirmé qu'avec sa jambe folle, il lui était difficile de gravir certains escaliers et que personne ne consentait à installer des accès facile pour eux. Je ne fais que vérifier ses dires. Et je peux vous affirmer, mon bon docteur, qu'il a raison !  
\- C'est moi qui vous ai dit cela…il y a trois semaines.  
\- C'était donc vous ! Je n'arrivais absolument pas à me remémorer qui pouvait bien m'avoir dit cela. »  
Je levais les yeux au ciel. Cependant, doutant de son histoire, je tâtonnais sur la droite sachant qu'un interrupteur s'y trouvait. Je le vis se redresser en grimaçant. Il tenait ses côtes de sa main droite et du sang tachait l'espèce de chemise trop lâche qu'il portait. « Bon Dieu, mais qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état !  
\- Faites attention à votre langage Watson, le Bon Dieu pourrait vous en vouloir. M'avait-il répondu avec un petit sourire en coin. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai simplement trébuché dans la rue. Je crois que mon 4ème verre de whisky était de trop !  
\- Vous ? Trébucher ? Me prendriez-vous pour une imbécile ?  
\- Loin de là mon cher Watson, loin de là !  
\- Peu importe, suivez-moi que j'arrange tout ça. »  
Il avait semblé hésiter à me suivre mais mon regard insistant avait fini par le décider. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

        Contrairement à ce que son apparence laissait paraître, il n'était pas si amoché que cela. Hormis l'énorme hématome sur son côté gauche, une légère entorse à la cheville et quelques égratignures, il était en parfaite santé. Alors à qui appartenait donc le sang sur sa chemise ? Je ne lui avais pas posé la question, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas de réponse.  
         Après notre petite entrevue, j'eus du mal à me rendormir. Curieux que je suis, j'avais donc décidé de le suivre le lendemain en espérant découvrir dans quelle sale situation il s'était mis.

 

        Aujourd'hui, j'ai donc mis en action mon plan, fort simple s'il en est : suivre M. Holmes.  
        Je l'avais suivi pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Passant devant la très réputée boulangerie française et l'Opéra, puis traversant de nombreuses ruelles sombres et peu recommandables. J'avais cru le perdre à un moment mais je réussis à le voir entrer dans une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté. J'y entrais à sa suite et je dois admettre être encore un peu abasourdi par ce que j'y ai vu.  
        Je mis du temps à retrouver M. Holmes parmi cette foule mais après avoir bataillé pendant un certain temps, je réussis à me rapprocher du ring. C'est là que je l'avais vu, faisant face à un adverse deux fois plus grand et large que lui. Cependant sa posture ne trahissait aucune inquiétude. Il se tenait droit mais loin d'être tendu, sa respiration était calme mais dans son regard brillait une lueur presque animale. Un coup de sifflet avait retenti et les deux hommes avaient commencé le combat.

        Je suis encore impressionné par ce que j'ai vu. Holmes dansait littéralement autour de sa cible et les quelques coups qu'il recevait n'avaient pour but que de déterminer les capacités de son adversaire. Après quelques minutes à observer son opposant, il était passé à l'attaque. Souple, agile et maitrisé, il avait mis KO l'homme en quatre coups. Des cris d'excitation et déception s'étaient alors élevés de la foule.  
        Je l'avais regardé enchainer plusieurs combats sans jamais perdre puis je le perdis cette fois de vue pour de bon lorsqu'il sortit du ring. N'arrivant pas à le retrouver, j'avais décidé de rentrer en tentant de me remémorer le chemin que j'avais emprunté pour venir.  
        Et lorsque j'ouvris la porte de notre maison, j'avais sursauté en entendant la voix de M. Holmes, assis sur l'escalier.  
« Que faisiez-vous donc dehors à une heure si tardive mon bon docteur ?  
\- Et vous que faites-vous assis sur notre escalier ? Et pour votre gouverne je me promenais !  
\- A cette heure-ci ?  
\- Parfaitement !  
\- Allons M. Watson, nous savons tous les deux ce que vous faisiez dehors. Avait-il dit en se levant et se rapprochant de moi. Si vous teniez temps que ça à découvrir ce que je faisais le soir, vous n'aviez qu'à me poser la question !  
\- Parce que vous m'auriez dit la vérité peut-être ! »  
Il avait souri. Nom de Dieu, qu'il pouvait être agaçant !  
Il avait commencé à monter les escaliers, avant de faire volte face et redescendre vers moi en cherchant quelques choses dans la doublure de sa veste.  
« Ah oui, avant que j'oublie, avait-t-il lâché en me tendant une enveloppe. J'ai misé pour vous et vous avez gagné. Voilà votre gain. »

        Je suis désormais dans ma chambre. Je suis épuisé et perplexe. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Holmes semble dormir. Je viens d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et d'y découvrir 100£ et une petite note :

  
**_Je retournerais combattre demain, vous pouvez m'accompagner si le cœur vous en dit._**

**_Si cependant vous veniez à être absent, je miserais pour vous._ **

**_Bien à vous, S.H._ **

        Premièrement comment a t-il découvert que je le suivais ? J'ai pourtant été discret ! Du moins je l'espère ! Et surtout comment diable peut-il connaître mon addiction pour le jeu ! Ou alors ne serait-ce qu'un simple hasard ? Cet homme me fait tourner en bourrique et je n'aime pas cela, pourtant…  
        Je ferais mieux de me coucher. L'on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Peut-être arriverais-je à mieux comprendre M. Holmes demain. Peut-être….


End file.
